Our Love Is Still Here
by xLove-Me-Rockstarx
Summary: Alex Russo and Nate Grey are at a party where Nate proposes. Read to find out what happens. Suck at summaries. My first story.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything - except Trevor.**

**Our Love Is Still Here**

Alexandria Russo sat in her room, staring at a picture of Nate. Nate Gray used to be her best friend. She loved him three years ago. She still loves him and she will always love him. Alex's eyes start to water. Her face turns pale as she remembers the night of December 31, 2005.

**FLASHBACK…**

"Nate, where are you taking me?" asked a confused, twenty year old Alex. Alex has dark brown hair and brown eyes. She attends University of California, Berkeley. She wants to become a doctor.

"Don't worry, we're only going for a walk," Nate replied. He has brown hair and blue eyes. He attends the same college as Alex and he is studying to become an engineer.

They walked out of Trevor's house. They were at a New Year's Eve party. Nate led Alex toward the garden. They continued walking, holding hands. They stopped when they saw a bench. Alex pulled Nate toward it. They sat down and started talking.

"Wow, the year passed by so fast," Alex said. All Nate did was nod. He had too much in his mind. Nate and Alex looked into each other's eyes. Neither of them looked away. They slowly leaned in until their lips met. Nate and Alex shared a sweet, passionate kiss. They pulled away for a second. Nate wrapped his arms around her. They sat in silence and listened to each other breathing.

Nate let go of Alex and got up. "Where are you going?" Alex asked. Nate didn't answer her.

Nate kneeled down in front of Alex, took her hand, and closed his eyes. A minute later, he opened them.

Nate looked into Alex's eyes. He opened his mouth to talk, but nothing came out. He closed his eyes again. Nate started remembering all the wonderful moments they had together. He remembered when they first met at Starbucks. Alex was sitting, drinking her coffee. There were no tables left, so he asked her if he can join her. She said yes. They talked and became fast friends. They realized that they attend the same college, but never met. He remembered when they started dating. He also remembered when he first took Alex to meet his parents, she impressed them. Nate remembered when Alex always cheered him up when he was upset or angry about something.

Now Nate was filled with confidence. He opened his eyes and stared deeply into Alex's eyes, once again. He knew what he had to say. "Alex," he started, "you can say no, and I will understand. I really love you. Whenever I'm with you, I fall even more in love with you. And if you say no, I will wait forever for you to say yes." He paused. "Alexandria Russo, will you marry me?"

Alex's hand covered her mouth as tears of joy streaked down her cheek. Alex jumped up and down and hugged Nate tightly. She quickly pressed her lips against his and felt him smile into the kiss.

"I'll take that as a yes," Nate whispered into Alex's ear.

"You got that right," Alex replied. Nate started spinning her around. He put her down. Alex looked down at her hand. She couldn't help but keep looking at her sparkling ring. It now sat where her promise ring had been, which was now on her index finger. "Hey, Nate?"

"Yah," Nate replied.

"On our way here, I saw a park about hmm…um I think about a mile away from here. I was wondering if we could go there." Nate smiled. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. He loved it when she smiled.

"Sure, let's go."  
"Yes!" Alex exclaimed as she grabbed Nate's hand and led the way.

Minutes passed and they still weren't there. "I thought you said the park was only a mile away from here?"

Alex laughed slightly. "Ha-ha. I said I think, didn't I?"

They continued walked. Alex suddenly stopped Alex wasn't smiling anymore. She had a serious face. Alex took Nate's hand in hers. "Nate, promise me something?" Alex slowly closed her eyes.

"Anything," Nate replied as he put his free hand on her shoulder.

"Promise me that you'll never leave me. You'll always be there for me like you have been since we started dating three years ago?" For the second times that night, Alex started crying.

"I'll never leave. I'd die without you. I promise." Nate said. He wiped Alex's tears with his thumb. He gave her a hug. "Let's go." Nate swung his arm around her shoulder.

They were crossing the street. Neither noticed something coming closer and closer to them. That something was a car. The headlights were very bright. Nate noticed the car. Nate looked from the car to Alex and back. Nate pushed Alex out of the way. Alex screamed as she fell to the ground. She turned around and watched as the car collided with Nate. Nate was lying on the ground. You could not tell if he was alive or dead. He was bleeding a lot.

Alex rushed to his side. "Nate! Nate, get up! Please!" Alex yelled. Alex placed Nate's head on her lap. She stroked his hair with one hand and held his hand in the other.

"Alex, I'm sorry. I guess…I guess this is it. It's…It's time for me to go," Nate whispered. He could barely talk.

"But, you promised. You promised you'd never leave me!"

"I always keep my promises. I'll always be there for you…as your angel."

Alex gave him one last kiss. "I…I…I don't want you to leave. You can't just leave me like this." Alex cried and cried. Some people crowded around them. Someone called for an ambulance.

Alex felt a raindrop hit her face. Alex ran her hand through Nate's curly hair. "I…I love…you," Nate whispered. It was raining. Nate stopped breathing. All you can hear is Alex's cries, the ambulance, and the rain hit the ground. Alex held Nate's hand, tightly. The ambulance arrived. Two men carried Nate away. Alex followed, still crying silently.

They reached the hospital. A doctor came out of the room. "I'm sorry, miss," the doctor said. "He's no more."

Two days later it was Nate's funeral. After the funereal, Alex made a promise to God.

"I vow that I will never get married."

**END OF FLASHBACK…**

**Please Review!**

**This is my first story I wrote. I entered this to my school story contest. And I came in 2nd place.**


End file.
